


Uczucia nie oszukasz

by GosiElla



Category: Sammy & Co (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Polski | Polish, Romance, Shipping
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GosiElla/pseuds/GosiElla
Summary: Uniwersum Żółwika Sammy'ego 2 i Żółwika Sammy'ego i spółki





	Uczucia nie oszukasz

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I let translate it into other than Polish language, but remember about copyright. You can do it without ask me, but please let me know.  
> 2\. Tutaj Ricky i Ella nie znają się od urodzenia.  
> 3\. Fanfik istniał wcześniej i został przerobiony na "Od pierwszego wejrzenia".

Noc była ciemna i burzliwa. Trójka zielonych żółwi przemierzała ocean, jak najszybciej, by wreszcie dostać się do upragnionej laguny. Pioruny strzelały nad ich głowami, a fale niemiłosiernie uderzały w ich pancerze, by zbić ich z trajektorii. Mimo to żółwie płynęły do celu. Już byli blisko, więc poddanie się nie miało nawet najmniejszego sensu.  
Nagle największy z nich, Sammy zauważył cieśninę prowadzącą do wioski, będącej ich finiszem. Popędził więc swoją żonę, Shelly i wnuczkę, Ellę. Tak bardzo chcieli wreszcie odpocząć! Ta podróż była długa, trudna i co za tym idzie, męcząca.  
Wreszcie wpłynęli do skrytego za kępą wodorostów przesmyku i odetchnęli z ulgą. Gdy tylko wysunęli się z cieśniny, spotkali się z zarządcą wioski, szarym, dużym żółwiem, Ray'em oraz jego żoną, nieco mniejszą od niego, Ritą. 

\- Witam. Jestem Ray, a to Rita, moja żona- odezwał się ten pierwszy.  
\- Dobry wieczór. Ja to Sammy, moja żona, Shelly i wnuczka, Ella- odparł zielony żółw- Planowaliśmy przypłynąć wcześniej, ale burza nas mocno opóźniła.  
\- Prawda. Tym razem pogoda mocno dała się we znaki- wtrąciła Rita- Pewnie jesteście zmęczeni. Macie szczęście, obok naszej jaskini jest druga, wolna. Spokojnie się w niej pomieścicie.  
\- Dziękujemy- odparli przybyli i razem z gospodarzami popłynęli do swojego miejsca zakwaterowania.

Po tym pożegnali się i każdy wpłynął do swojego mieszkania.

***

Następnego dnia Shelly obudziła swoją wnuczkę:  
\- Ellu, czas wstawać do szkoły!  
\- Już idę- odparła dziewczynka przeciągając się.  
\- O, zobacz Ray i Rita mają wnuka- babcia chciała odciągnąć jej uwagę od spania.

Ella podpłynęła do wejścia i nieśmiało wychyliła głowę. Zauważyła deczko większego od niej, szarego żółwika o błękitnych oczach. Zarumieniła się, jej serce zaczęło bić mocniej. Co się z nią działo? Przecież miała wielu przyjaciół, w tym chłopców, ale przy żadnym nie czuła takiego ciepła w środku.  
\- Skarbie, masz nasycić brzuszek, nie oczka- zaśmiała się pobłażliwie Shelly, domyślając się wszystkiego.

Lekko zażenowana dziewczynka z trudem oderwała wzrok od przystojnego chłopca i popłynęła na śniadanie. Migiem wsunęła wodorosty do buzi, po czym krzyknęła na odchodne:  
\- Pa, dziadku! Pa, babciu!- i już jej nie było.

Szkoła była blisko jej domu, więc nie musiała się trudzić, by ją znaleźć. Podpłynęła nieśmiało do "budynku" z koralowca i obserwowała rówieśników, a wśród nich JEGO.

\- Ty, Figo! Co to za jedna?- zapytał z zainteresowaniem szary żółwik swojego przyjaciela, rybę-motyla.  
\- A co ja jestem?! Ciotka Wikipedia?! Spytaj ją, Ricky!- odparł tamten, po czym spytał z przekąsem- Zaraz, a co cię to tak interesuje?  
\- Interesuje, bo interesuje- zbagatelizował wnuk Ray'a i Rity.  
\- Nigdy nikim się tak nie zainteresowałeś- zauważył Figo.

Nagle ze szkoły wyszedł homar, a uczniowie pozdrowili go:  
\- Dzień dobry, Panie Lucjuszu!  
\- Witajcie, dzieci. Zanim wpłyniemy do szkoły i zaczniemy lekcje chciałbym wam przedstawić nową koleżankę. Podpłyń to do mnie- zwrócił się do zielonej żółwinki, na którą nagle skierowały się wszystkie twarze. Gdy tylko wykonała polecenie, nauczyciel przedstawił ją- Kochani, to jest Ella...  
\- Ella...- powtórzył szeptem Ricky- Piękne imię...  
\- Liczę na to, że ciepło ją przyjmiecie do waszej społeczności- zakończył homar, po czym zakomenderował- A teraz wejdźmy na lekcje! Ellu, usiądziesz obok Anabel- tu wskazał różową ośmiorniczkę, która od razu się podekscytowała:  
\- Witaj, jestem Anabel! Będziemy razem siedzieć, fajnie, co nie? Na pewno zostaniemy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami! Prawda?  
\- Nie wątpię- odparła żółwinka uśmiechając się do nowej koleżanki.  
\- Jaki ma ładny uśmiech...- rozmarzył się Ricky, nie odrywając wzroku od Elli  
\- Uuu, ktoś tu się komuś podoba!- zaśmiał się pobłażliwie Figo- Weź do niej podpłyń i ją poderwij!  
\- Mów sobie, co chcesz. I tak wiem, że na nią lecisz- tamten nie odpuszczał.  
\- Po prostu jest ładna. A ja popodrywam ją sobie dla zabawy i nic więcej!  
\- Okej- odparł Figo i mruknął pod nosem- ale i tak ją kochasz..

W czasie lekcji wszyscy byli grzeczni, pewnie nie chcieli zrazić do siebie Elli, bo nikt nie wiedział czego i kiedy można się po niej spodziewać. Za to dziewczyna rzuciła ukradkowe spojrzenie Ricky'emu. Nie mogła uwierzyć, on też na nią patrzył! Nieco podniosła wzrok, ale za chwilę znów go spuściła, by ukryć zarumienione policzki. Starała się na niego nie patrzeć, ale i tak czuła po sobie jego wzrok.

\- Ty chyba się podobasz Ricky'emu- wtrąciła Anabel wskazując szarego żółwika.  
\- N-naprawdę?- zarumieniła się lekko.  
\- No, przecież widzę, jak na ciebie patrzy- odparła tamta z lekkim uśmieszkiem.  
\- "To niemożliwe! Ja j-jemu?”- pomyślała Ella.

Po lekcjach żółwinka płynęła razem z Anabel, gdy nagle dołączyli do nich Ricky i Figo. Ośmiorniczka i ryba-motyl skinęli na siebie głowami, po czym zaczęli się wykręcać:  
\- O, zapomnieliśmy porozmawiać z Panem Lucjuszem o poprawieniu tej kartkówki!  
\- No i w dodatku mieliśmy zjeść razem obiad! Przepraszamy, Ricky i Ellu, będziecie musieli spędzić to popołudnie sami... we dwoje- i już ich nie było.

Dwójka żółwi przez chwilę patrzyła się na to zdziwiona, po czym przenieśli wzrok na siebie. Nie potrafili nic wyrzec, po prostu wpatrywali się w siebie. W końcu Ricky znalazł trochę odwagi, by się odezwać:  
\- Więc przypłynęłaś dopiero tej w nocy?  
\- Tak, bylibyśmy wcześniej, ale burza nas opóźniła.  
\- Wiesz, zastanawiam się nad jednym...  
\- Tak?  
\- Jak ktoś o tak delikatnych płetwach- tu ujął jedną z jej przednich kończyn i pocałował ją- mógł poradzić sobie z tak wielką burzą?

Ella nic nie odparła, tylko zachichotała zarumieniona.  
\- Mogę płynąć z tobą?- spytał Ricky.  
\- Jeżeli masz na to chęci...  
\- Mam!- odparł chwytając ją za płetwę.

Płynęli wolno, by jak najbardziej przeciągnąć tę chwilę. Gdy wreszcie się dowlekli, Sammy rzekł z sarkazmem:  
\- No, witamy w domu, książątka!  
\- Korki na drogach były?- zawtórował mu Ray, po czym oba żółwie parsknęły śmiechem.

Ich wnuczęta zakłopotały się zaistniałą sytuacją.

\- O, dzieci jesteście- Shelly wychyliła się z jaskini- Nie przejmujcie się dziadkami, po nieprzespanej nocy są, jak człowiek po brandy. Chodźcie na obiad!

Po tym żółwiki pożegnały się i wpłynęły do swoich jaskiń.

***

Wieczorem Shelly zagadała Ellę:  
\- Podoba ci się, Ricky, co?  
\- Cóż, ja...- zarumieniła się.  
\- Spokojnie, nie mówię tego, by ci dokuczyć, chcę ci pomóc.  
\- Naprawdę nie przeszkadza ci to, że kocham chłopaka z innego gatunku?  
\- Nie. Według mnie, pasujecie do siebie.

Ella się uśmiechnęła, ale zaraz po tym wyraziła wątpliwość:  
\- A co, jeśli nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć, bo na przykład ma już dziewczynę?  
\- Wiesz, czasem kochać kogoś znaczy pozwolić mu kochać kogoś innego- odparła babcia, po czym ucałowała jej czoło- No, śpij już, skarbie. Dobranoc.  
\- Dobranoc.

Ricky stał przy jaskini i słyszał całą rozmowę. Ella naprawdę go kochała, a on cały czas oszukiwał, bo choć bardzo ją lubił, to jeszcze nie stała mu się najmilsza. Podrywał ją dla zabawy... Musiał teraz wszystko przemyśleć...

Następnego dnia chciał popłynąć do niej i z nią porozmawiać, ale gdy tylko wychylił się z jaskini zauważył, że Robert prosi Ellę, by popłynęła z nim do szkoły. Z początku dziewczynka się wahała, ale w końcu się zgodziła i podała mu płetwę.  
Ricky myślał, że zaraz wypłynie i przyfanzoli zalotnikowi Elli! JEGO Elli! Zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo mu na niej zależy...  
\- "Dlaczego się dostrzega, ile się miało, dopiero, jak się to straci?"- zastanawiał się w myślach.

Wypłynął z jaskini. Musiał coś zrobić!  
\- "Jak ja mogłem być taki głupi?!"- beształ sam siebie w głowie- "Miałem jej miłość! Dała mi swoje szczerozłote serce, a ja się z nią bawiłem w kota i rybkę! Jak ją stracę, to nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę!"

Nagle zauważył przed sobą Ellę i Roberta. Tamten najwyraźniej miał ochotę na coś więcej, niż tylko trzymanie się za płetwy, ale dziewczynka trzymała go na dystans. Gdy się odwróciła, przywitała się:  
\- Cześć, Ricky!  
\- O, yyy tak... hej!- odparł zarumieniony- Możemy porozmawiać?  
\- Niby o czym?! O tym, że podrywałeś ją sobie dla zabawy?!- wtrącił się Robert.  
\- Zamilcz, tępa ostrygo!- ofuknął go szary żółwik.  
\- O co wam chodzi?- spytała nieco zakłopotana Ella.  
\- O ciebie!- powiedzieli równocześnie.  
\- Ale co ja takiego zrobiłam?  
\- Właśnie o tym chcę z tobą porozmawiać- wtrącił Ricky i zanim Robert zaprotestował, pociągnął dziewczynkę za sobą.  
Gdy już nieco odpłynęli od Roberta, wyznał:  
\- Od samego początku podrywałem cię dla zabawy. Bardzo cię lubiłem, ale jeszcze nie tak, jak ty mnie. Wiem, że się we mnie zadurzyłaś, bo słyszałem twoją rozmowę z babcią...

Po tych słowach dziewczynka wrzasnęła:  
\- Grałeś mi na uczuciach i podsłuchiwałeś moją prywatną rozmowę?! Jak mogłeś?! Zaufałam ci! Kochałam cię!- po tym że łzami w oczach odwróciła się i uciekła.  
\- Ellu, czekaj! Daj mi to wyjaśnić!

Mimo to żółwinka nie zatrzymała się, popłynęła na lekcje, które akurat się zaczynały. Siadła dziś po drugiej stronie Anabel, nie chciała patrzeć na Ricky'ego ani tego, by on patrzył na nią.

***

Po lekcjach żółwik postanowił odzyskać swoją najdroższą. Wtem do głowy wpadł mu pomysł. To było trochę głupie, ale i jedyne wyjście, jakie przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Ellu, kocham cię!!!- wydarł się na całą lagunę.

Wszyscy spoglądali w osłupieniu to na niego, to na dziewczynkę. Podpłynęła do niego i ujęła jego twarz w przednie płetwy:  
\- Mówisz naprawdę czy znowu kłamiesz?  
\- Naprawdę! Jesteś mi najdroższa, jedyna, najukochańsza! Zrozumiałem to dopiero, gdy cię straciłem! Błagam, wybacz mi! Ja na serio cię kocham!  
\- I nie wstydzisz się tego przed całą laguną?  
\- Nie mam żadnego powodu do wstydu! Moją twarz trzyma w płetwach najpiękniejsza, najsłodsza i najcudowniejsza istota, jaka kiedykolwiek żyła na ziemi!

Po tym Ella nie wytrzymała i przycisnęła swoje wargi do jego. Całowali się przed całą wioską. Mieszkańcy, mimo, że widok był rozczulający, rozpłynęli się, by dać kochankom nieco prywatności.

Gdy żółwiki rozłączyły swoje usta, popłynęły na plażę. Położyły się na ciepłym piasku. Ricky spoglądał przez chwilę na leżące przy nim piękno, po czym znów złączył ich wargi w pocałunku.

Mewy im nie przeszkadzały, bo John zabrał je na wycieczkę, więc kochankowie mieli wiele czasu dla siebie, otuleni promieniami południowego Słońca.

Koniec


End file.
